


Frank n Furter x Draco Malfoy(Starkid Version) College Life

by NovasNightmare



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovasNightmare/pseuds/NovasNightmare
Summary: This is a GIANT roleplay thing me and some friends did... Mainly just me and my friend Parker... I thought id try and rewrite some of it here as well as finish the story. Basic kind of summary... Frank and Draco meet at College, run into each other in a hallway.. Fall in love, Draco breaks up with his girlfriend and moves into a closer relationship with Frank... They go through some interesting times... They end up on a picnic, someone proposes... Draco is very depressed and scared throughout the WHOLE THING...HEHE... Then Frank murders some people in the name of love, he gets investigated by Zoe Murphy(Dear Evan Hansen) Kills some more people... Did I mention that Zoe is dating/eventually engaged to a radio demon from hell... OH, and Frank and Alastor are Cannibal Best Friends....No? Well, I just did... This is in Dracos POV (Mainly because I originally did him) If anyone wants to do Franks POV That would be hilariously funny... This won't be the exact same as the original Roleplay... But it'll still have the basic storyline. The Chapters will start off short while I figure out more stuff about this but I promise they will eventually get longer haha.
Relationships: Alastor(Hazbin Hotel) X Zoe Murphy(Dear Evan Hansen), Draco Malfoy(AVPM) X Maria Reynolds(Hamilton) BRIEFLY, Frank N Furter X Draco Malfoy(AVPM)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Frank n Furter x Draco Malfoy(Starkid Version) College Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FurbyDisaster53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/gifts).



Chapter 1

Today was the day, the day everyone moves into their dorms... I Have my list, I'm ready to go... I grab my bags and walk into the dorm house. I Bump into a few people here and there but eventually, I end up at my dorm... I Recall someone I ran into... He was... Interesting to say the least, he was also so damn tall. I Laugh to myself as I walk into my dorm to see the other bed taken, 10' Heel boots sit at the foot of the bed... I just look at them and question for a moment... But then just move on with unpacking. I put all my stuff away, check out the room, and look over my schedule. when I'm done with all that I sit on my bed and decide to write in my journal, I was writing for a decent while when I heard the door open... You'll never guess who walks in. The fucking tall ass dude I ran into from earlier. I laughed, "Hey stranger." He looks me up and down before extending his hand for me to shake... I take a moment then shake his hand, "What? Scared of me darling?" He says... I shudder at the sound of his voice, it made me weak. I laugh, "No, I am not scared, just, cautious." The man across from me laughs, I roll my eyes. "Frank N Furter, a pleasure to meet you, darling." He says then winks. I'm Dying, I don't even know why... "My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm a Racist... I Despise Gingers (and mudbloods), I hate Gryffindor house, and my parents work for someone attempting to take over the world, would you like to be my friend?" He just stares at me... "Well if we are introducing ourselves like that, Hello, My name is Frank N Furter, I'm a sweet transvestite, from transexual Transylvania, I turn people that make me mad into statues, and finally I made a human just to have sex with me, would you like to be MY friend?" I'm in shock before I can stop myself "Kinky" just flies outta my mouth.

He looks at me and smirks, "You could say that.." I just laugh, if he's who I have to spend my four years here with, I'm okay with that. "Well, I suppose we will be seeing more of each other... Also, what the hell are those shoes?" I say and point at the heels... He laughs and says, "Those are just my shoes, if you can't tell by my outfit I'm a certain type of person, it takes some skill to look this fabulous." I'm dying, "Well you look beautiful." It takes me a moment to realise what I just said and when I do my face immediately turns bright red... He just laughs, "You're cute." That turns me even redder... I end up sinking into my blankets. I eventually realise how dumb I'm being so I stand up and walk to the fridge to see meatloaf... I look over, "Can I have some?" He laughs and nods. I get a piece and go sit down... I eat the whole thing and wash my plate. Frank keeps staring at me weirdly but I just kinda push that aside... 

A few hours go by, nothing much happens... My stomach starts to hurt a bit from the meatloaf but I'm sure I'm fine. I look over and see Frank reading my journal, "Hey! Give that back!" I laugh... He looks at me and cocks an eyebrow, "That's some interesting writing there, little one." I go so freaking weak I can't explain it. My face goes ruby red and i have to run to the bathroom so I don't look like a complete idiot... Its a bit hard to breathe but I eventually calm down. I walk back out to see my journal back on my bed. I smile softly and go sit down. I check my phone and realise its way later than I thought, I say goodnight to Frank and fall fast asleep... Having some, less than normal dreams...


End file.
